shirleyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Little Princess: (Sera Crew), The Secret Garden: (Marry Lennox)
The Little Princess; Sera Crew: The Secret Garden: Mary Lennox: Guardianship Babysitters: and The Innovatives Story of Prince Ramadan: India: Mary Lennox's parents drop off their daughter given her to stranger Guardianship Babysitter's while they went exploration traveling, going to community party function without her. The Guardianship Babysitters never really ask them questions when they were suppost to return, They waited, when ready to pick their daughter up as long they got paid. Lucky for Marry none of the strangers did not harm her. Mary Lennox Parents made arrangements: with Sara Crew Father: telling him they would pick her up at evening dinner. A vow that would be broken while coming back for her in two days, Sara Crew father in the future will questions their parenting skills. Sara Introduces Mary to the biggest acres backyard garden near a forest. A stone Structure, water sprinkler that spouted into the lake with setting features, a spacey large area location for them all. Sara and Mary came up with the idea to create a Romance Love Story: (The Ramadan Prince): He once lived in a castle. He is known for his courage bravery: protecting his civilians against ruthless enemies, there was those who tried to take over the castle try to rule the empire. The Ramadan fell in love with a Royal Princess, his Enemies betrayed that as weakness. The Problem they must convince the Princess to lure her to their side away from the Ramadan Palace. Setting a trap for the Ramadan Prince to surrender while rescuing. In order to keep the Princess safe he drew a circle protection spell and told The Princess not to cross the line he would come back for her. None could get near the Princess or get her to cross the stream while the Prince destroyed all his enemies except one: the three head lion dragon. The Lion Dragon duplicating the Prince's voice explanation: yep a cry for help? The Princess thought he was hurt she ran to save him only return in betrayal. The Three head lion Dragon almost apprehension captured her- would have, if the Prince did not raise his bow and arrow fire dart into hemisphere. Perusing the Lion Dragon's heart through the heart, disintegrating the villain to dust. The Princess married the Ramadan Prince in Marriage while he continued to Protect the citizens. They live happy ever after. Sera and Marry would cherish the book forever. Getting late: Sara Crew Father had a spare room for Mary Lennox. Sara Dad got worried to the whereabouts of Mary's family. Two Day later they came to pick up Mary their daughter and they got in a feud with Sera Crew father about keeping appointments, Parenting Responsibilities, about their duties, A child who they should have not have left behind. Not listening they paid Sara Father and then they drove off back to the hotel, this is the last time they heard from Mary Parents: Earth Quake Tremors. India Child Services: retraced the Phone listing back to Sara Crew father. They thought Mary might be an orphan, almost taken her in custody. Sara Father decided to temporarily look after Mary, after all Sara Crew Dad is a Soldier. He was able to located Mary family relatives in England discover she had Uncle. He instructed him to put Mary on a plane, England Child Services will pick her from the airport and put a name tag on her, a friend of the Mary Uncle will come pick her up from the train station and Promise to Reimburse Sara Crew father money for dropping her off. Mary hugged Sara's Dad for finding her Uncle, while Sara let Mary know she was going to A Private School in America. They will be traveling in Oceansea Crewship Liner, they leave in the morning. Before going on the plane Mary hugged Sara and thank her for being her best friend even if for a short term. Saying goodbye Sara watched the plane leave, both went their separate ways. The children at the train Station made fun of Mary's name while boarding: How does your garden grow? About Heidi: Boarding School: Sera Crew: The Little Princess: The Little Princess: Sera Crew: Rotates evolve around Marry and Heidi: Marry is dropped off at Sera Crew house: Invited to see the largest Secret Garden in her backyard, close to a forest, Stone Structure and a water spout while in India. Sera Crew Father became a Guardian babysitter of Marry. The problem: Mary's Parent did not return on time, not responsible, they were suppost to pick up Mary at dinner time. Her Parent did not show up as lest about two days late. Not listening to Sera Crew Father they took their daughter and drove away that evening before the Earth-Quake. Sera Crew father made contact with her Uncle in England: he Instructed him to put her on the first plane and he would refund his money. Guardianship Child Worker would meet her at the airport and send her on a train toward her new home. Sara Crew travels by Oceansea Boat toward a Boarding school in America paid by her father. Sara Father is in the Military promise Sara he would come back for her. About Heidi: Heidi is from the Swiss Alps: Her Grand Father wanted her daughter's to became an Soul air of his Mountain Hill Farm. Heidi Father got mail to become a teacher in the U.S.A. of America, a bran new start for her family. Fixing a Community bridge, Heidi's Grand Father would not let up even if it rained. Heidi's Father felt abused, enough is enough decided to take his wife and child away from her stubborn Grand father's farm and travel by train to live a modern life. Grandfather told them to "leave and not come back," walking the opposite direction back to his house. Sadly the lightening Storm struck a tree down cause the death of Both Parents however the little Tot child stills lives. The Community knocking on the door of the Grand Father to telling him the news. Grand-Father named her Heidi, (Hidden Little Girl) The child was given away to her Anunt Heida, another family member who also stayed away from Grand Father and became an Accountant. When Heidi Turns Seven: they agreed she would be given back to the Grandfather to live with. The Problem: Grandfather did not like any visitors or family coming near his house, he shun them out from his world. Heidi is moved to the Attic: Grandfather did not care to clean up place. Once the Window was Shuttered Closed, He made dinner for the both of them, once Ignored Heidi while tensions mounted high. Heidi watch her Grandfather collect: Eggs, Milk a cow, and Feed the Pigs closely. Heidi learn from a little boy who came to the farm watching lames and the Lama's on the field. With Peter's partnership Heidi was trained to be just like her Grandfather: A Carrel Farmer a natural. Grandfather once saw Heidi give bottle milk to a little goat, opening the shutters of the window letting the light in. The Grandfather decided there is hope for the Young Girl and took over by training her himself. The Problem: Just when they were getting to know each other the child assistance came to take her away to the U.S.A of America. Heidi went to live at her Cousin Clara Bell house to stay. The Curriculum Studies: Clara Bell, and Heidi went to the same Boarding school as the Little Princess: Sera Crew. Plane, then train: Heidi was taught by the farmer however did not know how to read. Heidi abzorbed and learn quickly however she miss the Swiss Alps: before that evening she started to Sleep Walk, How she missed her Grandfather dearly. Little Princess and Heidi: Sleep Walking: Heidi from the Alps almost went to the same Boarding School as the Little Princess: Sera Crew. The Tutor taught Heidi the beginning basic's of learning: Reading and writing however it was Sera who taught Heidi the Intermediate skills of National Citizenship Language of the Region, if she had stayed longer she may have learned French as well. Teachers and her Tutors saw great potential wanted to enroll her to stay in America's Domintorial School. Heidi felt proud and disoriented: She felt separated from her Grandfather, she could not sleep, loss of nourishment appetite, drinks, and loss of Interest. Nothing seem more important to her than going home where she belong to see her Grandfather, (Sleep Walking). The New Guardian's did not wanted her not to leave wanting to adopt her as their own and make their daughter happy however worried about Heidi fell ill they called a doctor before reaching a decision. The Whole Family were worried they might loose her.